Some vehicles display images on vehicle displays. However, the images may not be displayed when a vehicle is merging into traffic on a freeway. Accordingly, a need exists for systems, vehicles, and methods that provide a display of a vehicle's surroundings when the vehicle is merging onto the freeway without requiring the activation of a turn signal.